


I’ll be gentle with you

by OpenLion



Series: OpenLion’s Overwatch One Shots [8]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Couch Sex, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Girls Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27875442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpenLion/pseuds/OpenLion
Summary: Fareeha has always had a thing for Angela, Angela may have just realised it’s mutual...
Relationships: Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Series: OpenLion’s Overwatch One Shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013040
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	I’ll be gentle with you

"I'll be gentle, promise." 

The words are barely above a whisper, incredibly soft and pouring into Angela's neck as her back arches to meet Fareeha's natural warmth. A short but incredibly important piece of reassurance than Angela hadn’t realised how much she had needed. 

Her breath hitched in her throat as Fareeha's hands slid under her pencil skirt, careful, gentle and heated. 

She immediately wanted more, yet she was terrified of going too fast, being caught out of her depth in a way she wasn’t fully comfortable with. 

"You're doing great habibti, eyes on me," Fareeha whispers again, softer this time. There she is, her dark brown eyes dripping with lust and demanding Angela's full attention, a strong yet delicate hand caressing her face before her fingers travel down her prone body and hook in her tights and pull them down at an agonisingly slow pace. "You're the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen." 

" _ Was _ ?— How are you doing this with so much confidence?" she asks, stuttering like a schoolgirl and praying her normally brilliant brain would help her compensate for her inexperience.

"I want you Angela. I’ve wanted you since we first met. We work so well together and I want to show you how much you mean to me. I want to touch you, also not my first time." Fareeha smiles at her, hands leaving her legs, trailing back up to cup her face instead, "You do, want this? Right?" 

Angela felt her eyes widen and she wasn’t sure why. She almost sat up wondering how Fareeha can just say these things with no fear of rejection or backlash, "Of course! I'm just…Genji, Genji’s the last person I've been with. Sorry. I…"

Fareeha shushes her with a gentle finger to her soft lips, her eyes still so intense, they're always so intense, "Gentle habibti, remember?" 

She nods, feeling like a complete tool for bringing up her ex, now of all times but Fareeha's lips distract her from more of that train of thought. 

Kissing her is something else entirely. She’s kissed women before, but never a woman like this. Has this been building from day one, years ago when the woman’s mother tasked her with minding her teenage daughter for a night. Is this where it’s all led to? Do they get to have this? If Angela could just shut her mouth and mind all at once and let Fareeha think for her that would be incredibly helpful. 

"Let me take care of you, Let me…" Fareeha presses their soft and supple lips together again, slipping her tongue inside her dry mouth and pushing her down into the couch again, Fareeha’s strong and muscular body on top of hers, a thigh forcing her skirt almost all the way up and exposing her damp sex to the musky room

Fuck. She felt hot all over and they hadn’t really gotten started, or even gotten to a bed for that matter. Beds are overrated, she thought as Fareeha’s lips doubled their efforts on hers.

From that moment to the next, Fareeha somehow managed to undo the buttons on her shirt as she mouthed down her neck with wet kisses, getting closer and closer to wrapping her lips around her peaked nipples. 

She moans when it happens, Fareeha not bothering with pulling her plain, white bra out of the way and instead just flicking her nipple with her tongue through the padded material. She thought she was a confident woman, in and out of bed, but here, under Fareeha's body, all she can do is hold onto Fareeha's hips and accept the truth. She was enjoying what the other woman chose to do to her and she was just a needy sub.

It's tantalising lips dancing around her breasts and rosy nipples, then it's teeth lazily grazing down her stomach, then skilled fingers zipping her skirt off. It's Fareeha's eyes, still intense and demanding as she is stripped of her panties, her heart beating faster and faster, thudding with excitement and an ounce of fear while Fareeha positions herself between her legs, and starts licking at her molten hot, dripping cunt.

"Fuck fuck fuck," she moans in ecstasy, one of her hands finding Fareeha's hair, not pulling or pushing, just tangling itself in the long strands she realises she's dreamed of touching so many times before. She moans and arches into the hot touch of Fareeha's demanding tongue between her folds, well aware of the hot mess she already is, aroused beyond anything she ever thought was possible. 

Fareeha touched and licked her, her own fingers busying themselves by playing with her breasts, adding pleasure to pleasure she was being subjected to.

She realised they didn’t need a bed to feel good and when she came it was Fareeha's name booming out from the back of her throat, her legs shook with it and her hands spasmed and clawed at her freshly wrinkled shirt. She needed more. 

"My turn." She says, sitting up with a sudden confidence and pulling Fareeha’s mouth to hers, kissing her own taste off the lips of the woman who has given her everything. "Teach me what you like."

Fareeha groans at that, and Angela knows she's doing something right. She slips her hand down the front of Fareeha's jeans and into her underwear, telling her just how aroused Fareeha is too. 

To her delight she discovered Fareeha in fact does not like it as gentle as she was with her and that was a really fucking hot thing to find out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> If you would like to leave some feedback or Kudos they are much appreciated.
> 
> If you would like to receive updates about my work or make a request please follow me on Twitter: @openlionAO3
> 
> Or send me an email to: openlionao3@gmail.com
> 
> Have a great day!


End file.
